Facing An Old Enemy
by JadeFantasywriter
Summary: When an old enemy breaks out of prison, Vince and Howard are in frontline danger. They will need the help of Naboo and one rather fiesty female if they are to save the entire community from the hands of this dangerous foe. Mighty Boosh BOTS! crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Its Vince Noir here – you probably know me. I'm well known for the fact that I saved everyone when the grenade was thrown our way … what do you mean you don't know? Because of that I'm famous everywhere … still no idea? Oh, maybe you don't even know what I'm ranting on about, or maybe you've been living under a rock for the past decade. OK, it's best if I told you what I'm on about.

From that little piece up there, I probably sound human to you. Well, surprise surprise, because I'm not. No one is in this story. I'm a robot – a fully functional robot. This is the future, thousands of years after your time, whatever year you're currently in. There are hardly any humans about – we've taken over the planet now, ha!

So, about this robotic business. One crucial thing you must know is there are three types of robots; Surge, Ram – which is my model – and Patch. You can probably guess which features stand out for the models, right? No? OK, I'll explain each one through.

Surges can smoothly move around on any kind of terrain by its antigravity cyber core. It uses powerful laser attacks to penetrate heavy metals with its long blades for arms. As you can guess Surges don't have legs. Apart from speed bonuses, they also have useful evade and long-range bonuses. Evade helps them to avoid attacks, which can save them from fatal blows. Long-range increases the damage done per bullet which they fire from their guns.

Patches possess strong physical power, which makes them much stronger. They have wheels for their feet but they do have legs, which means they can run as well as rolling about, only their running won't be as fast as Rams. They have stunted arms with a pair of big fists at the end. Their strength means they are much more effective at using critical than any other models. They also have trans bot attack and defence.

Rams were created on the concept of an insects' adaptability. They look the most like humans, but their arms are the special parts. One is a four-fingered big fist which – and believe me – can hurt if punched rather fiercely. The other is an arm with a claw for its hand. Rams are best at transformation – they can have bonus trans speed (which shortens the transformation time), special trans, and transformation gauge (which increases the length of the gauge, giving a longer transformation time).

After reading all that, you're probably wondering what is transformation. Every robot can transform into a bigger, more powerful form. Each robot has a transformation gauge, which gradually charges itself. The energy it charges can temporarily change both the structure of the robot and its power when attacking. Once the gauge is full, a robot can start the transformation process, a stage which shuts down the gauge charger and opens the flap to release the energy. Once the process is complete the robot is transformed. While they are transformed, the energy is released from the gauge. Once there is no more energy left, the robot transforms back to their smaller self. Then the flap closes and the gauge charger is switched on once again. The longer the gauge, the longer the robot can stay in transformation.

Every robot starts at level 1, and with each battle they fight at the fight stimulators (bear with me, I will explain), if they win they earn gigas (the currency) and experience points. When they gain enough experience points they level up and so on. The highest possible level is 100. So far no one has been able to go higher, but it is believed to be possible. So with all those gigas the robots earn, what do they spend it on?

They can spend their gigas in shops selling equipment needed for a robot. The most basic items are head, body and arm armour. Each model has its own type, and each armour has a level requirement before it can be worn. Every robot has a non-armour form, which is also their nude form, and by wearing armour they cover up their nude form. Armour gives benefits – the head increases a robot's health points, the body increases the trans attack damage, and the arms increase the basic attack damage. Apart from armour shops also sell guns, shields, shoulder parts (to protect the shoulder), mini-bots (small creatures which circle you), energy fields (packs which project an image swirling round the base of a robot), and skill cards. More items can be brought by Coins, which can only be purchased by paying thousands of gigas.

Every robot can adapt skills. There are two types – passive and active. Active skills are used to attack enemies, whereas passive skills are used for self-defence. Skill cards are cards with the knowledge. They can be inserted into a chamber for the cards, and the system will read the data. However each card has a limited amount of use, and once the card has expired, it is no longer useful, therefore meaning they will have to go to the shops to buy another card if they wished to continue using it.

You probably wonder just how the cards expire. In every town there are fight stimulators. These are places where robots can go, free of charge, and play either alongside (sector) or against other players (Player vs Player – PVP for short – or base). Upon entrance, everybody is given special game armour. Then the robots can into a room, where one person is the room master. There are eight places in each room, and the room master selects the map they will do. In front of the room master is a red button, which he or she presses to start the game. In order to start, everyone must push a blue button in front to indicate they are ready. Every button lights up when pushed.

The robots are then 'taken' into the game, when really they stay in the room but there is a screen in front which shows them. Once the game starts they can control their character through the special armour. It is during these games do skills get counted as used.

Sector mode means the players are against viruses. Viruses are the bad guys, in a way. The small viruses with no special abilities are the minions, and they are not as harmful. Whenever it is nearing the end of the sector, the boss virus appears. These viruses have two or three special moves each and they are bigger, more powerful, and much tougher to beat. Once a boss virus is killed, any of its minions that are still alive also die. At the end a revival can appears and revives any robots that have died during the fight. Sometimes there is also a box. The first person to snatch it gets whatever is inside it. Boxes are colour co-ordinated; red box means armour with bonuses (e.g. SpikerGUN+2, which means bonus to long-range attacks); blue box means other parts (e.g. TowerTG+1); and brown boxes means gun (e.g. Polarspike+3). Smaller boxes are known as drop items, and they contain a coin item which lasts for 3 days, 1 if it is a trans pack (a pack which can be equipped to transform into something different).

After all that talking, I suppose you should have picked up everything you need to know. The only other thing is there is a large company called Acclaim which deals with official merchandise, as well as overseeing the production of parts. They are very closely associated with the Authority, the government in other words.

So now you know more, I suppose this will make things easier. Enough about what I said, more about me and my best mate Howard Moon. First let's start with me. I'm a Ram, and quite a well-known one. I'm level 67, and I'm in a full Scritter +3 set. Obviously you don't know what the Scritter looks like, so I'll try and explain.

The armour is a combination of red, yellow, grey, dark brown and white. Only my head, knees and arm joint are white. I am mostly red, especially at the legs and shoulders, with brown feet and a brown hand. My claw arm is basically a rounded disc with four knife-like blades sticking out north, south, east, and west.

My shield is a TowerTG+3, which is a long black rectangular shield, a gold 'T' engraved on. The shield gives me extra trans gauge, like my arms do. For my shoulder, I have a Blocker, which is white on the surface but blue on the bottom. The Blocker gives me a trans defence bonus, which reduces the damage done to me while in trans. An Orbiter+3, which is a red mini-bot with a single eye and two thin red legs, circles me. The mini-bot gives a bonus 144 to my special trans, along with my head. Circling my feet is a normal Sparkler, a white disk with lightning-shaped lines across it. My gun is a Launcher+1, a big dark lumpy gun with blue stripes across it.

Enough of me, I'll move on to my best mate Howard Moon. He is a level 68 Patch, one level above me, and he's really into jazz. Ever heard of something called a saxophone? I find it a pretty weird instrument but he and loads of other jazz people meet up and blow away at their saxophone. If I'm honest, I'm allergic to it – I just can't stand it! I prefer something more robotic. Apparently the saxophone is an instrument dating back to the 19th century. Who knows how it managed to survive until now? If I could turn back time, I would have demolished the first ever saxophones.

Enough about me showing my hatred for jazz. Howard wears an Ultrabash +3 body and arms, but his head is a very rare +4 item. The Ultrabash armour is literally dark beige armour with orange and blue markings. How dull is that compared to my armour? Anyway, Howard's stacked with Coins. Recently he brought a so-called pair of wings called Tangler – more like two long sticks tangled with emerald green leaves and ivy stuck to a box which moves them up and down – and a trans pack (he now transforms into Frosty the Snowman – ha!). He's even got a Coin mini-bot – a cute little tiger with the world's biggest pair of clear blue eyes – a Lil Stripe. His Energy Field is a Lucky Aura, which makes him luckier – it's basically a white circle with green edges with the pattern of a white four-leaf clover with a green stem drawn down the middle. Even his gun is a Coin item – it's a red gun with yellow and white bits – called a Joy gun. Thankfully he still has some giga items. His shoulder is a Spectre Pad – a dark blue rectangular object – and his shield is also a Tower, only its bonus is TG+2.

So there's enough of us. You must probably be quite bored by now, since all I've managed to do is give a massive talk. I know I am. Now that you know more about us, I think it's time to get cracking with the story, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Five months ago…_

"They're advancing on us! Prepare guns for fire!" commanded a Ram in Plasma Dasher armour. The armour was mainly pink with bits of red and yellow, with black feet and a black fist. Down the claw arm were pink spikes. The claw itself looked similar to a gun.

They were in an old field which, a few hours ago, had been empty. Viruses had been spotted swarming their way across the field to the Robot Army's secret base. Two elite columns had been sent to stop the movement, Vince and Howard amongst them.

"Commander Brod!" yelled a nearby Surge. "One of our spies has just received word the enemies have sacks full of grenades, which they'll throw at us!" Brod swore loudly into the air.

"Men, aim for the sacks!" he cried. "If you spot any viruses holding grenades, shot them. If you run out of bullets, we've got more ammo clips."

"Sir, there isn't enough ammo clips to shoot down every virus," reported Howard as he replaced the lid onto the ammo box. "We need to send some forward for close attack." Brod looked disbelievingly at the box.

"Moon, Noir, you two can go ahead. You six, over there, you too go," ordered Brod. Vince and Howard ran ahead as six more robots followed them eagerly. At once a small horde of viruses ran forward, their weapons ready to attack their unfortunate victims. To the eight robots, the viruses were nothing compared to them.

The eight robots soon disappeared amongst the viruses. Suddenly viruses were being blasted high into the air, robots were using the ability Rush to run through viruses, knocking them down, a Surge kept jumping to release a blast which knocked over any viruses surrounding him 360, there came loud clanging sounds, chainsaw sounds were heard, green viruses were squeaking, and occasionally big transformed robots would emerge from in the middle of the chaotic group.

Vince, Howard, and the other six were doing their best to destroy any viruses with grenades in their hands. It was a tiring job, running around like crazy, eyeing any viruses carrying grenade-shaped items. Their transformation helped Vince and the others, but not Howard who soon became a target for viruses holding chainsaws (Siricam) or ones with two green hooks for hands (Slammer). He was more than relieved the moment he turned back to normal.

Suddenly there came a loud cry from Brod. The robots turned to discover up in the air were dark green grenades. The soldiers were doing their best to blast apart the grenades, but too many were coming at a rapid pace. Vince and Howard looked around but couldn't find the source of the sudden bombing.

"Vince, shoot them," said Howard as he raised his gun. In one accurate shot he blasted apart a grenade. The other seven robots followed his lead. The viruses returned back to their side, undisturbed by the robots concentrating on destroying the grenades.

As more and more grenades were fired, the soldiers began to run out of ammo. Soon dull clicking sounds came from Howard and Vince's guns. They looked in and saw they were out of ammo. Cursing they both began to run back to their base for more ammo. When they were half-way back, Vince looked over his shoulder and saw a grenade closing down on Howard.

"Howard, watch out!" yelped Vince. Howard looked over his shoulder and saw the grenade. Before he had time to move, Vince shoved them both out of the way as far as possible as it landed onto the ground.

The explosion was tremendous. Turfs of grass and soil went flying up as a big inferno and thick black smoke went up. Everything became a blur as both Vince and Howard jumped out of the way and rolled onto the ground, far enough from the explosion. Once it was over, Howard looked at himself and saw he was injury-free. He instantly scrambled to Vince, who was lying near him.

"Vince! Are you alright?" he asked desperately. If Vince died, it would be his fault. He was more than relieved when Vince finally spoke.

"No … my leg … it hurts …" he moaned. He indicated his left leg. At once Howard looked at it and discovered, to his horror, the explosion had blown off some of the casing on his thigh, revealing broken wires covered in slick oil, which was leaking from a nearby cracked tube. "What's the matter?"

"I – I – I don't want to say," said Howard quickly. He knew Vince wouldn't be able to stand the fact his leg was perhaps beyond repair. All that mattered was he was to somehow send an SOS to Brod. He looked around and saw two robots lying on the ground, possibly dead. He called over a Surge in light blue and white armour, known as Kilohawk.

"Arestol, can you go over to Brod?" asked Howard. He suddenly became aware the bombing had stopped. The viruses must have presumed they were all dead.

"I will, don't worry," said the Surge. At once he hovered over to the anxious commander. The moment he passed on the news, Brod instantly followed Arestol to Vince. Howard noticed he was shaking badly.

"Vince, are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside the injured Ram.

"No," Vince groaned. "Howard … I need the hospital."

"Arestol, send for any medic available," ordered Brod. Arestol nodded and instantly ran back to the base.

"You saved me Vince," said Howard. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Vince looked at him, a grin forming on his face.

"That's what friends are for," he said. "We're lucky only my leg is injured. It could have been the end for both of us."

"Commander, sir, I have a medic with me," said Arestol. Following him was a Surge in pink and beige armour, known as Skimmer. She was holding a first-aid box.

"Commander, sir," said the Surge. It was obvious from the voice that the Surge was female. "Arestol says I'm needed."

"You are," said Brod. "Can you help fix Vince's leg? A grenade injured it. The viruses have retreated – they probably think we're dead. They must have returned to their Leader – what was his name? – Chakoora." Chakoora was the robot responsible for this attack. He was a Ram in a black-coloured Plasma Dasher armour. Everything about him was either black or grey – his gun, shield, shoulder, even his mini-bot. All the coin items he owned were also black – his pair of wings, flags, his trans pack. The enemy was almost unbeatable due to his special powers.

The Surge wasted no time in dealing with Vince's leg. She worked on it for a while, but when she finally finished, she had simply given him a fake casting to cover the injury, and had bandaged the leg.

"I'm sorry, it's beyond repair," she said sadly to Howard and Brod. "The best I can do is to plaster the crack, but even that won't stop sudden oil leaks, since the tubes get really hot, which melts the plaster. You'll need to keep fixing it. The fake casting should be able to hold oil if there is any sudden leaks." She handed Howard several items. "If you need more, go to the hospital area and someone there will provide more for you." Before Howard could ask her name, the Surge picked up her first-aid box and hovered away.

"What is her name Commander?" asked Howard as they returned to Vince, who was helping himself up.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before, I think she's one of the new qualified nurses," answered Brod. "Still, you'll get another chance to see her."

"Maybe," muttered Howard. He felt he hadn't seen the last of the Surge. "Maybe."

_Two weeks later…_

"We have successfully captured Chakoora," said the Big Leader of the army. Everybody working there was gathered in the assembly hall. Vince and Howard were in the second row, seated behind the important leaders. They couldn't find the Surge anywhere. "Our most wanted prisoner is being firmly held in our toughest security prison. All his virus followers are currently being tracked down. I ask you all to be alert. If you spot any of his followers, you must immediately kill them, or offline them if they are of high importance. All his followers have his logo on the back of their heads in black. The high-ranking viruses have gold logos."

Once he had finished his speech, medals were presented to the robots that had helped in capturing Chakoora. The elite squad that had made the actual capture were called on first, followed by several other robots in the research department. Brod was also presented for being able to save the base, followed by Vince for bravery during the battle.

"I really want to see the Surge that helped me," said Vince as they returned to Brod's teaching room. Brod's squad would always go to his teaching room to show they were present. "It's a shame you didn't get her name. She didn't look to bad," added Vince, a grin on his face.

"Shut it," said Howard in a half-joking tone. "I know we haven't seen the last of her, OK? Sooner or later we're going to bump into her again, and when we do, we will get her name."


	3. Chapter 3

Four – Leonic

_In the present…_

"Right chaps, work over," said Brod. His team cheered loudly. "All down to the bar? Two rounds on me!"

They happily went down to the military bar. The interior was like a nightclub. Loud music blared through the entire place, coloured lights flashed, there were several VIP rooms for high ranking robots. Howard and Vince went to the bar, where a female Patch in orange armour stood behind the bar. She looked thrilled to see Vince in particular.

"What can I get you?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Two beers, ta," said Vince. "Commander Brod's treating us. Isn't that right?" he added in a shout to Brod, who was seated with the rest of the team.

"Aye," Brod shouted back.

The Patch got them both two bottles of beer. As Vine drank his, a waiter went up to him.

"Sir, your friend Naboo wants to see you," he said politely.

"Let him in."

"Very well sir." The waiter walked away. As Howard took another sip of his beer he noticed a group of girls talking and laughing as they drank their drinks.

"I'll bet you one of those girls will give you a good beating," said Vince.

"Don't be stupid," said Howard. "You've had too much to drink."

"I have not!" cried Noel, aghast. "I've only had half a bottle!" He slid a pouch of gigas onto the table. "I bet 5000." Howard slid another pouch onto the table as he said, "Deal." He got off his stool and casually wheeled over to the girls, swaying his fists to move. The girls spotted him and muttered something. A Surge in purple armour hovered over. From the side of her head it looked as if it was a bird's head with two buns. Hanging from under her buns were two long white triangles.

"Hey. Er … d'you … d'you want a drink?" stammered Howard. Something about this girl made him feel nervous. She simply smiled and accompanied him to the bar.

The Surge also had a Blocker for her shoulder. On her arm was a green and silver shield with a yellow 'H' on it. This was known as a Heavy shield. Her mini-bot was also an Orbiter 3. Her gun was a pink and white stripped Pallette gun. Her energy field was a yellow double-lined circle with an eight-pointed star touching the edges, called Circler. Attached to her back was a Red Dragon Flag, a rectangular red flag attached to a golden pole with the head of a Chinese-style dragon carved on. Stuck in its mouth was a purple ball.

Howard caught Vince's eyes as they approached the bar. He knew Vince was waiting for the beating. Unwillingly he slipped his arm around her waist. A quick, fierce flash in the Surge's eyes told Howard he had made a mistake. She sharply poked his wrist, forcing him to let go. In one fast movement she slapped him.

"PERVERT!" she yelled loudly. Fortunately the next song was so loud no one heard her. She pinned him to the wall, one hand on his neck, the other twisting his arm behind his back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" cried Howard. He recognised her voice. "My friend Vince dared me to do that – I didn't mean –"

"Liar," snarled the girl.

"He's not," assured Vince. He had left the bar to join them. She let go of Howard, her eyes on Vince's bandaged thigh.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"Its OK," said Vince. "You're the nurse, aren't you?" She nodded. "No wonder why we couldn't recognise you! You've changed literally everything on you from when we first met you!"

"I was hoping to meet you again. You really haven't changed," grinned the Surge. "I'm Leonic."

"Vince," said Vince as they shook hands.

"Howard," said Howard.

"Sorry about before," apologised Leonic. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Not at all. I've had injuries worse than this," replied Howard. He turned to Vince, who was grinning cheekily. "Alright, alright, you've won the bet." He turned to Leonic. "How did you know about our bet?" Leonic grinned.

"Let me just say we had help," she said. Howard and Vince suddenly realised the female Patch must have helped.

"Naboo's taking a while," said Vince as they returned to the bar. "Oh speak of the devil! He's here."

A Ram in orange and yellow armour known as Dusk-Runner approached. His feet were three toes sprawled out. His hips were wide, and his claw arm was a white anchor. On his head was a long orange ponytail. His gun was a rectangular light blue gun with a small dark blue muzzle, known as Proc-Ray. His shield was a Buckler, a small, round black and red shield. He didn't have a shoulder part. His energy field was red dots swirling around called Circler. His mini-bot was a green ball-shaped thing with a jade green propeller, called Mozap.

"Hello bro," said Naboo as he joined them at the bar. "I'll have an orange juice, ta." He paid the Patch several gigas.

"You took a while."

"Got held up by the security. They had to scan me from head to foot. Nearly scared the life out of my Mozap."

"What're you doing nowadays?" asked Vince as Naboo took a sip from his juice.

"Been living rough, me," said Naboo. "Bollo's a real mate, I've been living with him. I'm doing no particular job, just doing what I can get my hands on."

"Are you a level 40?" asked Leonic.

"41," corrected Naboo. "Man, Synapse costs. The price jump from Dusk-Runner to Synapse is just stupid!"

"I'm sure there are job vacancies available in the army," suggested Vince as he drank from his beer. "I think they're looking for a new band of recruits." Naboo choked as fear shot through his face.

"Nah, I don't like the army," he quickly said. "Too rough. No offence, but I'd prefer to keep my limbs together all in one place."

"Awwwww why not?" asked Vince. "It's not like you're going to be purposely put into elite squads. It takes years of training to do so."

"Look, I don't want to," objected Naboo. "I need to go, thanks for letting me in." He drained the rest of his drink and hurriedly ran off.

"Something's up," muttered Howard. "Why does he always object?"

"He does look familiar. I dunno why I think that, but he does," said Leonic. "I'm guessing you might want to know my girl friends since we're one of the few female groups around the place."

"Yes please."

"That Surge also in Cyblade is Irna – she's bit of a softie. You see the Ram in Frost Grappier? That's Eleena – she was originally training as a bomb specialist but she changed paths. The Ram in Synapse with the Raptor wings is one of the few female Air Assault members. She's called Hendra, and her male teammates all fancy her. The other Ram in Synpase is Katrina, she normally deals with patients with big, horrible injuries. The Patch in Firewall is Josie, she's good at keeping patients calm. And the Patch that served you is Georgie, she can handle bar fights and drunken robots very good. Apart from Irna and Georgie, we're all nurses," said Leonic. "We're all single, apart from Irna. Her boyfriend is the Ram in Illuminum – he's just there with his mates – he's called Jayo, and he's a General. You wouldn't want to cross him, he's also vice chairman of wages distribution."

Howard and Vince were stunned by how powerful these girls were. Leonic turned to them, obviously expecting their reaction, and calmly said, "Do you want another drink?"


End file.
